


Our Cousin Stiles

by Bonniebird



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Jenny Weir are the dynamic duo or as their cousin Stiles Stilinski calls them the terrible twosome. both having inherited special powers from their parents they are always in trouble, so when they get kicked out of Whitechapel after irritating the resident vampires and are shipped off to Beacon hills Stiles begins to see just how much trouble his baby cousins can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mrs Weir we have been patient with Benny and Jenny, their parents passing obviously troubled them but this time they have gone too far Benny and Jenny have angered Anastasia for the last time, the vampires of Whitechapel will not stand for the blatant disrespect they showed by bringing Jessie into Whitechapel again, you were told to control their magic it has been ten years since they accident and they have become unruly."

 

 

"I understand but they are thirteen and losing their grandfather so soon after the accident didn't help I'm sure some time together they will become less, well... wild after all once I'm gone all they will have is each other." Mrs Weir looked up at the coven leader who was looking down on her from his position on his wooden throne, a scowl fixed firm upon his face. The old woman knew that the twins would be sent away but she had never thought it would be so soon. The last time they had broken the Coven's rules Jenny had been sent to Wiztech in hopes that she would learn discipline but ended up being sent back a few months later when she and another witch, Alex, had filled the school with plastic bool-pool balls.

 

 

Benny hated his sister being sent away deep down he hurt the most from the loss of his parents and found it harder to cope with the loss than his sister. The coven's irreversible decision to send his closest friend away broke the poor boy. Mrs Weir was so glad that Ethan and Rory had found him, so much so that she didn't have the heart to tell him just how seriously his last actions would affect him and ultimately his sister.

 

 

"The accident happened ten years ago this is not acceptable, a seer and three vampires were almost lost, they are being sent away, BOTH OF THEM" The coven leader's voice boomed through the echoing hall so loudly that the two siblings huddled together outside the doors jumped and looked at each other sadly.

 

 

"What have we done, we can't make Grandma move." Jenny sobbed into her brother's shoulder, Benny swallowed and wrapped his sister in a tight hug as their grandmother walked through the doors.

 

 

"I'm sorry I tried to convince them to let you stay but... you two are leave and live with your Mother's brother, he's happy to take you." The twins watched horrified as their Grandmother chocked on her words and both stumbled to their feet at the same time trying to comfort her.

 

 

"We'll call all the time and come visit." The twins said in unison.

 

 

"I'm sorry you two but the Coven won't allow you to return, you're forbidden to speak to your friends while they reside in Whitechapel." The threesome headed home and spent the rest of the day packing. Jenny helped Ben write out a letter to each of their friends leaving a forwarding address before giving them to their Grandmother.

 

 

"We'll miss you." Ben said as he hugged his Grandmother tightly.

 

 

"I'll look after them for you don't you worry." She whispered to him and pulled Jenny into her arms as well. She watched sadly as the pair was whisked from her life in an ugly yellow cab and for a moment the old Earth priestess was alone.

 

 

"We know you did your best." Ethan said kindly as Rory let go of him so he could find his feet again after being rushed over to the Weir house in a 'vampire rush' as Benny had decided to call it, Erica and Sarah both agreed with him and once the twins were out of sight they followed her inside secretly promising the twins to never let her be lonely.

 

 

*******

 

 

"Stiles come on were going to be late." John Stilinski was glaring at his sixteen year old son who was still throwing a fit about being ripped out of his childhood home and moving to a bigger house on the other side of town, although he didn't mind being a few houses away from Lydia.

 

 

"Why did we have to move to the other side of town it's not my fault the terrible twosome are staying." He snapped as he bounded down the stairs kicking at one of the unpacked boxes hoping it contained the terrible twosome's belongings. His Grandmother had phoned telling his father that they were coming to live with them a month ago. Both the adults tried their best to get them to stay with her but apparently the attempt had failed. Stiles had enough to deal with after all his best friend was now a werewolf, not that his father would believe him of course but now he had to babysit his baby cousins as they navigated themselves through the hell know as year seven, the first year of high school.

 

 

"Because they are our family." His father snapped, Stiles glared at his father and stomped to the Jeep allowing his father to take the keys from him and they sped away to the airport a few towns over.

 

 

Stiles saws the twins before his father and for a moment he felt guilty for being so hard on them, Jenny was tucked safely under her brothers arm and had clearly been crying. Her brother on the other hand was trying to find them through the crowd while muttering to Jenny, Stile's dad soon spotted them and hurried over taking the carry-ons they had retrieved from the bag checking area.

 

 

"Hi kids, we doing ok?" John hadn't meant to sound so cheery and Stiles had to take a deep breath when Ben's only reply was to glare at his Uncle with a withering look. The group were in the car and on the road in no time, Jenny was blaring music through her headphones and Ben had his nose deep in an old book. These were not the kids Stiles remembered from his childhood there was no fighting or arguments no hatred running deep between the siblings, just the occasional glance at each other and a quick nod before turning back to what they were doing.

 

 

"Dad... do you think their planning to kill us or something." Stiles whispered with a grin hoping his father would share in his feelings of discomfort after all when the twins were this quiet and in sync it was creepy on a whole new level.

 

 

"Stiles stop it they clearly grew up in the years you haven't seen them and I don't want you saying anything like that to Scott or anyone at school ok?" Stiles nodded bitterly at his father and unclipped himself as his father rolled to a stop in front of their new house. They were now living opposite the Argent's something Scott loved because it made sneaking into Allison's house without his mother noticing all that easier, after all Scott had been crashing at his house for years.

 

 

"Well here's our new house hope you brats enjoy it." Stiles said as he threw open the door and stomped up to his room to Skype Scott.

 

 

"Just ignore him guys your rooms are upstairs I'll show you." John frowned as the twins shared disappointed looks but ushered the pair upstairs without a word knowing that the change was hard enough without a strange relative poking at your problems.

 

 

******

 

 

Ben had swiped a potion from his Grandmother's secret stash allowing the twins to speak to each other telepathically before they had left for Beacon Hills. Both had agreed not to say a word to anyone else the whole time they were here after all the Coven had to reverse their idea at some point and their friends would find a way to bring them back home.

 

 

"I hate it here." Jenny mumbled to her brother as she showed him her room that was filled with bright pink plastic furniture and sparkly butterfly decorations, Ben snorted and pulled her through the en-suite bathroom that connected their rooms and showed her his room which was filled with a horrible mixture of lacrosse decorations and geeky comics that Stiles liked.

 

 

"I suppose someone went through a lot of effort to decorate it." Ben tried to put a positive spin on things after all he was quite happy with his old room filled with Batman posters and spell reminders his sister had made for him so he would study while she was away, the flash card spell had gone utterly wrong because the pair were fighting and after Grandma had managed to turn Ethan from a flash card to a human again the threesome attempted to help her turn the walls back the way they were but not even Grandma Weir could turn it back so that was the way the room stayed with a wall paper of flash cards.

 

 

"Why do we have separate rooms, I liked our old bunk beds." Jenny sighed wistfully as she glanced at the bright pink glare that was her room. Benny pulled out a spell book and flipped to one he'd seen earlier that would amuse Jenny after all what could cheer you up if not a spell that could turn your Cousin into a talking mouse, the pair poured over the spell book until John came up to tell them to get to bed. The pair reluctantly separated and both were soon asleep although if their bodies could have managed it, they would have ran away but the sheer exhaustion of the last twenty four hours knocked them out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on up guys you're gonna make me late I gotta pick up Scott." Stiles yelled as he thumped on Benny's bedroom door before heading down the hall to do the same to Jenny's he was surprised to see the pair emerge down stairs moments later without a fuss. Stiles smiled kindly at Jenny who was a spitting image of his mother she had on a pair of white washed skinny jeans and one of her brothers hockey jerseys, she was in the hallway shoving on her scruffy white trainers when her brother jumped down the stairs grinning at his sister. He had on a white and red striped shirt, jeans and his old shoulder bag that used to be Stiles' when he was in kindergarten.

 

 

"Ok let's go in the Jeep, bye Dad." Stiles yelled grabbing Jenny's backpack from the kitchen counter, he handed it to her as he unlocked the car and felt a stirring sadness settle deep in his stomach. He remembered what it had felt like to lose his mom and he was glad he had Scott to help him through it but to be forced to move in with strangers just ten years after losing both parents and their Grandfather was a pain Stiles couldn't and didn't want to comprehend.

 

 

"You guys feeling ok?" Stiles asked as they pulled up outside of Scott's house he glanced at the twins in the mirror and saw Benny picking at the Beacon hills high label of his sisters new backpack, Jenny was staring out at the woods like she was about to cry.

 

 

"Hey guys, woah you're both huge." Scott grinned at the twosome happily as he fist bumped Stiles and climbed into the car, normally the twins would have erupted into what Stiles called the terrible twin mode or TT for short but not even Scott couldn't make the pair crack a smile. The car was mostly silent on the ride to school and it wasn't until Stiles had led the pair to the front desk to pick up their timetables that either of them spoke.

 

 

"Were not even in the same homeroom." Benny said bitterly glancing at Jenny who looked terrified Stiles quickly tried to convince the office lady to change it so they were in the same home room or at least had some lessons together but she refused, leaving the twins to share hate filled looks which were quickly directed at Stiles.

 

 

"I'll show you to your classes." Stiles said trying to compromise a bit but the pair were silent again and walked off without a backwards glance at their cousin who was thoroughly freaked out at the in sync walking they were doing.

 

 

*****

 

 

Jenny had never been so pleased to hear the lunch bell, at boarding school it meant hiding in the toilets so the other girls wouldn't find her or trying to get herself out of one of Alex's weird plans. But here in Beacon hills it meant being reunited with her brother who was waiting by her locker for her. The pair walked happily with each other chattering about their lessons which hadn't really been as bad as they thought it wasn't until a tall Jock shoved Jenny to the ground that the twins remembered that the halls were filled with other people.

 

 

Before Benny had finished pulling Jenny to her feet, Stiles and a Red headed girl were yelling at the Jock and a boy that some girls in Benny's class had been talking about began shoving the Jock away from the twins.

 

 

"You ok?" The Redhead asked Jenny who was gripping onto Benny's shirt so tightly he swore she was going to rip it of him, he slung an arm around her shoulder and grinned at her as he used his free hand to dig in his bag for the cookies their Grandmother hand given them the day before and quickly led his sister to the cafeteria hoping they would have curry fries like they did back home.

 

 

*****

 

 

"So what we defend them and they huff off like we, attacked them?" Jackson snapped at Stiles who sighed and shrugged.

 

 

"Look I don't think they ever got over the accident I mean, she was shipped of as soon as she was school age and he's always been weird." Stiles explained to the pair hoping to justify his cousin's actions.

 

 

"Well I'm sure me and Allison can get her into a nice friendship group, you boys get him on the junior lacrosse team and they'll be fine they just need to find their independents." Lydia said in a tone that told the boys if they didn't agree they'd be dealing with an angry she-wolf.

 

 

"Sure sounds like a plan now let's get lunch and we'll get the others in on it." Stiles muttered feeling worried that Lydia's plan might back fire horribly.

 

 

******

 

 

"What do you mean I can't try out?" Jenny yelled at Coach Finstock, who was getting irritated that she wanted to try out for the lacrosse team.

 

 

"We don't have a girls' team." He sighed and was for once grateful to see Stiles hurrying up the field towards them.

 

 

"Hey what's up?" Stiles asked glancing between the two, Jenny shrugged and stormed off past the bleachers and Lydia signalled that she'd follow Jenny but even with her werewolf senses she couldn't find the little girl anywhere.

 

 

******

 

 

Benny had headed straight home after school to avoid being forced to try out for the Lacrosse team knowing his sister would want to try out herself he hadn't bothered waiting for her but, wasn't surprised when she appeared at the foot of his bed with a loud pop.

 

 

"I thought you guys couldn't use magic?" Erica was balanced on the window sill of Benny's bedroom and the twins ran across his room hurriedly opening the window pulling their friend through the window.

 

 

"What are you doing here?" Jenny squealed and hugged Erica who allowed her to give her the affection gesture seeing as she must have missed her fabulous self so much that she forgot the no hugging rule.

 

 

"The coven say's that you can't return to Whitechapel but we can come here, us vampires found it easy what with our mind skills to get our families to let us move in with one of your Grandmother's friends however Ethan's family is moving up here in a few months because he and Jane informed their father of the amount of accidents up her and there's a lack of insurance companies." She explained happily and the twins grinned at each other.

 

 

"But Grandma's on her own." Benny muttered unhappily making Jenny frown at Erica.

 

 

"Nope she's moving in with the Morgan's another brilliant plan of Ethan's and if you'll believe it Rory's." Erica sounded disgusted that the vampire had come up with a good idea as she told them Rory's idea to convince the Morgan's that the twin's Grandmother wouldn't cope alone in Whitechapel.

 

 

"Awesome then we can move in with Grandma?" Benny high-fived his sister but Erica shook her head.

 

 

"No if your living with the Morgan's she goes home and she isn't allowed to take care of you alone any more the Coven's seen to it that she's unfit to take care of you because of your age and developing powers, however they are allowing her to stay in the same town so bonus right guys?" Erica grinned.

 

 

"I suppose that's better than nothing." The twins said in unison making Erica shiver. She waved goodbye promising to see them at school tomorrow and vanished out the window.

 

 

*******

 

 

"Derek what do you want I was winning our Lacrosse match until you started howling at us?" Scott snapped and sniffed the air.

 

 

"Vampire... the witch smell is coming from Stiles' cousins but they were living with a witch so you know I get that, but the vampire smell... this could be bad." Derek said watching the window above them, both wolves sunk back into the shadows as the window flew open and a blond girl jumped to the ground before jumping a few hundred feet in the air and vanished into the night.

 

 

"If I move will the crazy follow me?" Scott asked thinking about how he and Allison were planning to go to college together as far away from Beacon hills as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny had woken up early and was happy to see a cute outfit tucked into her window with a note written in Sarah's hand writing.

 

 

"We saved up and got you that dress you like." Jenny read to herself as she pulled on the dark blue floral dress and grabbed a mid-waist army jacket and knee high boots letting her white socks stick out a little over the top. A soft thumping on the bathroom door told her Benny was awaked and she skipped happily across the room unlocking it and was almost flattened by her brother who stumbled through as if he'd been leaning on the door hoping to fall through it and, judging by the pink sparks that flew from his hands he quite possibly would have if she had she taken any longer.

 

 

"Look what Grandma sent us, also Erica got me a new shirt cool huh?" Ben offered his sister a wand with her name neatly engraved in it and showed her a new spell book and potion kit while he held up his hands so she could see his new shirt.

 

 

"Nice now let's go I can't wait to see the others." Jenny grabbed her bag while copying her old friend's style by sticking her wand in her boot and hurried over to Stiles' room.

 

 

"Get up Stiles." She screamed banning on the door as hard as she could.

 

 

"Yeah up we need to go we don't wanna be late picking up... Oh, hi Scott." Ben almost hit Scott in the face as he began knocking on the door only to have it ripped open by the irritable teen who was looking worse for wares. Stiles grinned at the twosome and shot his best friend an I told you so look.

 

 

"Glad to see the TT is up and running you guys had me worried for a moment." He said as they practically yanked him out of his bedroom, he barely had time to grab his shoes and bag because Benny had started up the Jeep before Scott's feet had hit the bottom step of the stairs.

 

 

"Wow dude they just got bigger I was hoping they'd chill." The werewolf inside him found the playfulness humours and the fact that Stiles' Jeep was now slowly rolling out of the driveway towards Allison and her new car just made it funnier.

 

 

"Guys, gees come on your gonna wreck my car." Stiles yelled slapping Benny round the back of the head as he clambered over the seats to the back, high fiving his sister.

 

 

*******

 

 

"Sarah, Erica... Rory." Jenny yelled pushing past Lydia who had been waiting for the group to arrive so she could introduce the twins to some of the cooler kids in their year but was passed by not just by one but both of the twins as the group hurtled off into the school.

 

 

"Leave." Lydia snapped at the youngsters who were all disappointed at the missed opportunity of being friends with, the Lydia Martin, who was silently furious that the twins thought that they could brush her off.

 

 

"Why's the Terrible Twosome hanging out with vampires?" Scott asked hurriedly as he filled in Isaac, Boyd and Stiles on the events of last night's meeting with Derek.

 

 

"Dunno they used to be friends back in Whitechapel." Stiles shrugged and jumped when Erica rounded the corner and descended on him.

 

 

"I don't care how cute your cousin is if her blond bratty friend tries to one up me again I'll bite her." She snapped and snuggled into Boyd's shoulder, Isaac retched and pointed a finger into his mouth which he nearly chocked on when Jackson walked past with Danny shoving Isaac's hand further into his mouth.

 

 

"We need to have a pack meeting." Lydia said as the bell rang and Allison stomped through the halls.

 

 

"We have a big issue and I'm not talking about those three vampires, the vampire council told Dad they were coming what we didn't know was they were bringing baggage." She opened a case file the hunters often used to reveal a picture or rather painting of a boy with black hair, blue eyes and a rather nasty glare.

 

 

"Cute." Lydia said as the group headed to their first class.

 

 

******

 

 

"Sarah... look out the window." Jenny mouthed at Sarah who was in her math class something Jenny was glad about because she was awful in math and Sarah always let her copy from her, both girls looked out the window to see Jessie leaning against Sarah's car. Without needing her signal Jenny closed her eyes and opened the mental link between her and Benny who jerked up nearly spilling acid on Rory who complained loudly enough to get the teachers attention.

 

 

"Mr Weir, I despise your cousin please prove to me that although you look alike you are not like him." The teacher pushed his glasses up his nose and went back to studying the papers in front of him.

 

 

"Jenny... is that you doing that?" Benny whispered to himself so that only he and Rory would know what was going on.

 

 

"Yes Jessie's outside we need to go now."

 

 

"Ok so a storm out like we used to do?"

 

 

"Yup, make Rory get Erica we might need back up." Benny nodded at Rory who slid his arm under the microscope and tilted it so the sun was magnetized making his flesh sizzle enough for the pair to be excused from the class without much trouble, as soon as they were out Rory went to get Erica leaving Benny to ponder what Ethan would do in this situation.

 

 

"Hey, Benny where do you think you're going?" Stiles had been planning to go and see what the vampire outside wanted along with Derek who was on his way and Scott who was jogging up the corridor behind him, Isaac and Jackson in tow. Benny ran as fast as he could away from his cousin without looking back.

 

 

"Hurry, Stiles caught me." He gasped to the group who were waiting for him in the main entrance the group took the stairs two at a time and were soon face to face with Jessie.

 

 

"Well took you idiot's long enough." Jessie said standing up and walking towards the woods indicating for the group to follow.

 

 

It had been agreed that Jessie was to warn them of any immediate danger to the group and in return they would help him undo the Council's banishing and although it took a lot of persuasion and was part of the reason the Twins were forced to leave it had been a rather helpful deal.

 

 

"There are werewolves here and I don't mean the time Benny turned Ethan into a wolf I mean real live werewolves." The group exchanged panicked looks.

 

 

"Yeah real live werewolves like us you blood sucking creep." The blond girl that had been horrible to Erica and Sarah that morning was baring her teeth and showing her eyes which were flashing a deep browny yellow. Stiles stepped through the tree line quickly followed by his friends and wasn't surprised when his cousins didn't react to their three vampire friends stepping forwards and baring their fangs at the werewolves. However what did surprise him was the spell that fell from Benny's lips that made Isaac and Erica fall to the ground.

 

"Hey it worked." He grinned at the others and before he could do anything Derek had jumped through the woods and was almost on top of Benny making him scream a little and shuffle back as Sarah moved herself in front of him. Stiles jogged forwards and Lydia began to help him pull Derek back but before they could explain that Derek was just protecting his pack from the new comers Jenny whipped a stick from her boot and pointed it at Derek.

 

"Septum Valarus." She said calmly and Derek was flung high into the air dragging a few trees down with him. Stiles felt a ball of pride swelling through his chest as Benny's hand exploded with light orangey pink sparks, Jenny was stood slightly behind the little blond vampire who was baring his teeth at Jackson and the Erica vampire chick was stood between the twins making an overall terrifying impression. Well maybe for newbies in the supernatural game Stiles thought to himself but the way the group moved so fluidly made Stiles wonder of he and Scott looked that cool.

 

 

"Children, now I hope I'm not going to have to deal with you by force after all you two are little magic wilders I however am a much bigger magic wielder." The group were confused as Deaton and Scott's mum hurried over with Allison who had clearly called for backup. Slowly the twins lowered their weapons and mumbled apologise to Deaton who accepted them graciously before turning on Jessie.

 

 

"Get out of here now boy or I'll turn you into ash." Without a second of hesitation the vampire vanished.

 

 

"Stiles... I think it's time for a family chat." Mellissa said to the teen who waved to his friends and hurried over to his cousins.

 

 

"Erica, Sarah, Rory come on were going home." Deaton said kindly and led the group towards his car.

 

 

"So your magicians like Grandma huh." Stiles said awkwardly.

 

 

"So you're in a werewolf..." Benny said looking at his sister to finish his sentence knowing it would freak Stiles out.

 

 

"Pack Huh." Jenny said with a chuckle.

 

 

"Touché... we have a lot to talk about." Stiles said with an awkward smile and led the twins back to the school parking lot while phoning his dad to tell him that the twins were feeling too upset to stay in school so he was taking them home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good now again." Mr Argent was helping Derek teach the three vampires and the Weir twins how to fight alongside hunters and werewolves Erica had teamed up with the vampire Erica and both had become flawless in their fighting style. Derek had long given up on Rory who despite showing some signs of improvement was far too hyperactive to be any help in a fight, the twins were dealing with the training worse than Rory neither of them seemed to be able to separate themselves from each other and often let Derek and Mr Argent's attack pass by them and hit the werewolf they were training with because they were too busy defending each other.

 

 

"You two need to stop putting each other first your part of the pack, the pack comes first that way we can all defend each other." Derek grunted for what must have been the hundredth time that morning. He had been regretting sending Peter and Scott to talk to the neighbouring pack about the new members of the pack. Scott would have still been trying to teach them basic moves but Derek stood from his aggressive stance and let his face shift back to normal.

 

 

"Alright go get ready for school we'll try again this evening." Derek mumbled glancing at his watch seeing that the half hour he had planned to use teaching the twins how to defend themselves had vanished with disappointing results. The twins exchanged looks and hurried away knowing they had let Derek down. Sarah and Rory were waiting for the twins by Sarah's car it turned out that both the Erica's had taken a shine to each other and had ditched the group, not that anyone other than Rory minded.

 

 

"Benny we don't have time to go home." Jenny said pulling her sweaty jogging jumper off and dropping it to the floor with a disgusted face.

 

 

"Can't you use that spell Alex used when we went to the pep rally at her school?" Benny asked recalling the use of a spell but not what it was. Jenny nodded and pulled the wooden wand out of her boot loving the feel of it in her hand. Jenny and Benny's mother had been an earth priestess like Grandma Weir but their father had been a wizard like their friends the Russo's who the group spent a lot of time with this was how Benny and Jenny hand ended up with different powers, not that either of the twins minded. Benny could never remember spells and preferred to recite them out of heavy books that smelled of old paper, Jenny on the other hand hated being weighed down by heavy book and could remember thousands of spells which would roll of her tongue as if she had always known them.

 

 

"Ok ready, Badhairdayus Disappearus." Jenny waved the wand over her head and repeated the same thing over Benny who flipped through his new spell book until he found a spell that showered them.

 

 

"BENNY!" the group screamed at him as they were suddenly drenched in Icey cold water.

 

 

"Sorry, sorry un hang on..." Benny trailed off as he tried to look for another spell but Jenny just shook her head and pointed the wand at each member of the group.

 

 

"Dry us of for were all wet and give us cloths as fine as we can get, Cashmereus Apperus." Jenny blushed as it wasn't her best spell and the rhyming was terrible but Benny thought the new Batman sweater was great, Sarah squealed as she tugged at the woollen Cashmere dress that Jenny had zapped up for her.

 

 

"You're getting so good at that remember when your jumper fell apart in class and the dress you whipped up for Erica." She said as the group recalled the vanishing clothes episode they had gone through.

 

 

"Yeah Erica was so mad when her date ditched her, I told her it wouldn't hold out." Jenny murmured as they began to clamber in the car and started for the school.

 

 

"Her own fault for wanting an outfit made of magic." Sarah said laughing at the sight of her friend as her dress vanished inch by inch, luckily the group had realized what happened because of Jenny's jumper and had headed down to the restaurant to give her a new outfit.

 

 

******

 

 

"Hey Benny right, I'm Jackson co-captain of the lacrosse team Stiles said you were going to try out come on you'll be late." Jackson grabbed Benny's arm and dragged him to the changing rooms before he could protest. Jackson had heard about a hockey match Benny had won once and assumed that Benny was pretending to be bad at sports so he wouldn't have to leave his sister alone, what he didn't know was Benny and Jenny had swapped bodies so that the team would win.

 

 

******

 

 

"I know he was so cute, oh hey Sarah, Jenny." Erica grinned at the two girls who waved back awkwardly neither Jenny or Sarah really liked the Werewolf Erica who was now joined to Eric at the hip.

 

 

"Hi guys." Jenny muttered as she rummaged through her locker, there was a rattling noise and Rory was suddenly beside them.

 

 

"Benny's being forced to try out for the Lacrosse team." He said quickly before smiling like a fool at Erica who raised an eyebrow and glanced at the wolf Erica as if to say I told you so.

 

 

"Ok um... we need to go help him what classes do you guys have I think I have a free period for my elective." Jenny asked Rory and Sarah as Erica walked away with her double and left the three of them to help Benny.

 

 

"Same but Rory has gym which is great right because he'll be watching the team try out to see if he wants to join." Sarah pointed to the rest of Rory's class who were chatting excitedly about watching the try-outs.

 

 

"Ok, let's go Sarah you be the lookout for anyone watching me, Rory you keep an eye on Benny." Jenny said quickly as the group spilt up. Once Sarah and Jenny reached the bleachers they hurried to the far corner where no one was sat but, the two girls noted nervously that Alisson, Stiles and Lydia were sat six or seven benches down from them but luckily they hadn't noticed the two girls.

 

 

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked wishing the week was over so Ethan would get here and help the group with their elaborate plans. Jenny pulled out her wand and tried to think what she could do, the body switching spell was to elaborate to do in public and there was no way she could get Benny alone without one of the werewolves noticing seeing as three of them were on the team and the rest, bar Erica, were dotted around the bleachers even Derek was stood in the shadows of the trees.

 

 

Jenny pulled her notebook out of her bag and quickly jotted down a note to Sarah indicating for her to not make a fuss about reading it.

 

 

Isn't it odd that the whole packs here, do you really think that Derek would turn up to every try-out?

 

 

Sarah took out her note book and jotted down her reply so from afar it looked as if the two were studying.

 

 

So it's a test.

 

 

Yeah, Sarah remember when I told you that we spoke to Stiles about our powers, well he said that Derek would try and train us to be less dependent on them because our powers could attract the wrong sort of people to Beacon Hills.

 

 

So Derek want's you two to learn to survive without magic?

 

 

Yeah but Benny's awful at sports and I've always helped him out using magic, how do we help Benny without using magic.

 

 

We could cheer?

 

 

Brilliant I've got it.

 

 

Sarah didn't ask as Jenny turned her fully attention to Benny who was now kitted up and stood in front of Scott who was running at him, Benny ducked at the last second and tripped Scott sending the two flying through the air.

 

 

"McWeary Time Reary." Jenny muttered quietly as she put Sarah's hand on her shoulder, stood up and waved her hands like she was doing an Elvis dance. Derek pointed at the girls and Lydia turned but before she could do anything the spell had taken affect and rewound to the beginning of Benny's go.

 

 

Benny glanced at his sister to make sure it was Jenny that was messing with time and turned his attention to Scott who despite looking thoroughly confused was charging at Benny. Benny Rolled his shoulder and Jenny knew he was muttering the built like a rock spell she had taught him because Scott went flying backwards Benny then dodged past Jackson and Isaac and scored. Jenny and Sarah cheered and clapped as he ripped off his helmet and high fived one of the boys from his science class who had also tried out. While Jenny and Benny thought they had discretely used magic and convinced the Alpha they could hold their own without magic neither of them realised the Stiles hadn't been affected by the time reversal spell, after all he wasn't magical so why wouldn't he be affected.


	5. Chapter 5

"So kids you two look pretty proud of yourselves." Stiles said as the Terrible Twosome waved goodbye to Sarah who had dropped them off at home after school.

 

 

"Yeah I made the Lacrosse... team, why are you cooking in a women's apron?" Benny asked pointing to his Cousin with a smirk.

 

 

"It's not a woman's apron and I have to cook dinner Dad's on the night shift." Stiles grumbled as the two Weir's giggled at him.

 

 

"Stiles that's a girls apron look it even has love Lydia on it in pink glitter." Jenny gasped between giggles.

 

 

"Yeah well you two cheated at try outs today and you know what, I'm gonna tell Derek and he won't let you be on the team." Stiles realized as he said it that Benny most likely didn't want to be on the team and the threat would hold no weight so he turned back to the kitchen side and started mashing the potatoes as if they had wronged him in some way.

 

 

"What... why would you say that?" Benny quizzed glancing at his sister who was frowning, both the Weir's new that only wizards and spell masters weren't affected by the time reversal spell.

 

 

"You with your McWeary crap and you with you little hard as stone till I... whatever it was Scott heard that and, you did not think we'd all notice you waving your arms about huh?" Stiles yelled jabbing the potato masher at Jenny who looked terrified as he scowled down at her.

 

 

"In her defence no one but me and her should have known the spells happened." Benny tried to defend Jenny but soon pulled a face and stepped backwards as Stiles turned on him.

 

 

"We're going to our rooms." Jenny hissed under her breath pushing her brother towards the steps recalling the last time Benny and Stiles were looking at each other like that. Stiles had said it would end in tears and it had. Although Benny had cheated and used a tear jerker spell on Stiles who kept crying until their Grandmother fixed it.

 

 

*******

 

 

"What do you mean he wasn't affected?" Erica sighed as the lame squad rang her for an answer to a question she had no clue about. After a while she bitterly agreed to go to Whitechapel or rather sneak into Whitechapel and ask Grandma Weir what she thought. With a finally sarcastic complaint she hung up the phone and leapt into the air and minutes later she was at Grandma Weir's window.

 

 

"Oh Erica you scared me, what's happened?" Grandma Weir asked hurriedly opening the window to the Morgan's spare bedroom and letting the young vampire clamber in.

 

 

"The twins used the McWeary spell and before you get mad at them for using a spell you told them not to... their dorky cousin wasn't affected by it." Erica rolled her eyes and was about to flop on the sofa in front of the TV but caught a flash of worry run across her face.

 

 

"Tell the twins not to worry and I'll see what I can do when I get there." She said hurriedly leaving Erica stood alone as she yanked open the bedroom door while muttering a transportation spell.

 

 

******

 

 

There was one day left before Grandma Weir and the Morgan's officially moved in, the group had helped Ethan's father move some of the boxes into their new house and had help set up the offices for the Morgan's family insurance company. But the group were getting more and more worried about Stiles, the twins had kept their magic usage to a minimum in hopes it would calm Stiles down but he just seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. At one point he had attempted to punch someone in the face because he pushed Lydia over in the corridor although the twins hadn't seen the incident Scott reassured the children that their cousin hadn't hurt anyone.

 

 

"Do you think one of our spells backfired?" Jenny asked the next day as she twirled her wand in her hand while waiting for Benny to finish in the bathroom.

 

 

"Maybe he drank one of my potions?" Benny yelled through the bathroom door before emerging and Jenny gave him a withering look hoping the time Rory drank a potion Benny had left lying around and had turned invisible for a week, was enough of a lesson for Benny to not leave potions lying around. The twins headed out of their bedrooms and went to the kitchen seeing as for once they were up before Stiles and had time to get breakfast.

 

 

"When Grandma gets here we'll ask what wrong with him." Jenny muttered as she pointed her wand at a large empty plate.

 

 

"Can we have pancakes not waffles your waffles always taste funny." Benny muttered before his sister could cast her spell.

 

 

"Commakus Pancakus." Jenny said reciting Alex's spell for pancakes perfectly, she smiled happily until she saw Benny looking over her shoulder in horror she swallowed knowing Stiles was behind them.

 

 

"You know it's more fun making them." Stiles snapped at them and grabbed a box of pop tarts from the cupboard and shoved them in the toaster.

 

 

"Grandma should be here in half an hour." Benny said hoping to lighten Stiles' mood but the boy just put his food on a plate and muttered about to many witches as he walked away.

 

 

********

 

 

"Stiles, what are you doing out here alone." Grandma Weir asked her oldest Grandson as she sat down on the bleachers next to him. He had left after breakfast and decided to use the Lacrosse field which had been deserted because the summer holidays had started. It had got too much, Scott was a werewolf, had the perfect girl and a Co-Captain title to go with it and his cousin's had unlimited magical powers in fact everyone around him was amazing. But here he was your average American kid who couldn't even score a goal. His Grandmother wrapped him up in a tight hug and the boy began to sob into her shoulder.

 

 

"Why is it never me... what's wrong with me?" Stiles wailed not caring that he looked like a child as his Grandmother began rubbing circles on his back.

 

"Stiles dear you're more important than you realise." His Grandmother whispered to him as his tears ran dry and left him hiccupping against her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you talking about I'm not special?" Stiles stuttered as he looked up at his Grandmother who was smiling down at him. The coven had decided to make Stiles the twins guardian, this decision was made because they lived outside of Whitechapel, where the Coven resided, and needed someone non magical being to keep an eye on them.

 

 

Originally Jane had been put in place and spent one day a week with a Coven member so that she could be an official magical guardian when she reach sixteen, this was only allowed as Jane knew about the magical world and the Coven was always nearby to help. However since the twins had moved away the Coven had decided that Jane shouldn't have to help Grandma Weir look after the twins and decided to gift Stiles a special power that, was a great honour to be given.

 

 

They had given him a nature power a hidden gift that, judging by Stiles' moods the last few weeks was more powerful than usual but the Coven had taken into account that he lived with werewolves and that the twins in such close proximity of a pack run by two Alphas would no doubt cause trouble for him.

 

 

"Stiles close your eyes and tell me what you feel." Grandmother Weir said calmly knowing that it would take Stiles a while to figure out he had powers and if she told him out right he would refuse to even try and unlock them. He sighed and did as his Grandmother instructed becoming a little more aware of stuff around him but no more than usual.

 

 

"I feel stupid." He said in reply to his Grandmother. She chuckled a little and told him to continue so he did, slowly he felt a fizzling inside him and a strange urge rumbled deep inside of him. It felt like the time an Omega attacked Scott and Derek had torn the Omega apart. When Stiles asked why he hadn't helped the Omega who was clearly sick and injured, which was why they had attacked Scott. Stiles was surprised by his answer, he had told Stiles how an Alpha feels like a parent protecting their children from grave danger and that attacking the Omega was a natural instinct like a bubbling urge to constantly protect the pack.

 

 

This was the feeling that Stiles had pulsing through him and instinctively he knew it was connected to the twins. He tried to use the new feeling that he had found but it felt like the time he had jumped into the lake when he was younger and didn't land in the water right and broke his arm. As soon as his arm had come out of the cast he and Scott had tried to play Lacrosse but he found he couldn't move even though he knew how to. So he sat with his eyes shut straining hoping that he could investigate the new feeling but to no avail.

 

 

"Oh Stiles honey, your power is not physical its natural just relax, don't force it through your body." Grandma Weir explained and slowly Stiles understood what she meant as his power flared he brushed against his Grandmothers consciousness and drew back snapping himself out of his trance.

 

 

"Wow, wait... why can I do this?" Stiles asked knowing that sometimes the Coven gifted people powers but he was sure they wouldn't give anything to him after all he was nothing special.

 

 

"The coven saw what you did for Scott when he first turned and have decided to make you a guardian of magic however since this town is full of the supernatural they decided to gift you with a power... now it's not like the twin's power you are limited to..." Stiles cut her off before she could finish.

 

 

"Protecting the pack." Stiles felt a small pressure at the base of his neck that gave off a feeling like an excited puppy investigating his new home. Stiles smiled knowing that the feeling was Benny although how he knew he wasn't sure but judging by the twinkle in his Grandmothers eyes she knew the feeling he was experiencing.

 

 

"Yes, I assume the twins have discovered your powers, you know you should apologies for how you treated the twins... I know you couldn't help it but rumour has it you weren't the nicest." Grandma Weir smiled as she kissed Stiles goodbye and hurried home before it got to dark, Stiles was about to do the same when a pair of small skinny arms wrapped around his neck and Benny slumped down next to him his arm linked around Jenny and Stiles' neck pulling them into a hug. The group talked about school and magic, Stiles even taught Benny the best ways to get past Scott in the next practice they spent the time playing in the fields as if nothing were wrong in the world and soon Stiles found himself giving a sleeping Jenny a piggyback as he headed to the Jeep.

 

 

"We know you didn't mean to be so grumpy." Benny muttered after they had driven home and dumped Jenny in her bed and wrapped her in the huge double blanket Lydia had insisted on getting her.

 

 

"Thanks kiddo, we need to redo her room, I'm mean yours isn't so bad put some of your posters up and your set but this room... is it giving you a headache?" Stiles muttered feeling a flood of different sensations as the rest of the pack discovered what the twins already knew.

 

 

"Stiles, we went almost one day without magic." Benny grinned at his cousin who smiled at the proud feeling swirling in his chest that he knew was mirroring the feeling Benny had.

 

 

"Right and now you just have to go the whole holidays without magic because Derek and the hunters have big plans for you two." Stiles winked and hurried to his room letting the twins get some sleep.

 

 

*************

 

 

"Dad what time is it?" Stiles moaned as he picked up the phone that had been ringing angrily next to his head.

 

 

"Did you think you couldn't trust me?" Stiles frowned at the phone making sure it was indeed his father phoning him.

 

 

"Um, Dad this kinda sounds like a relationship conversation you sure you meant to call me?" Stiles snickered to himself as he tried not to doze off.

 

 

"Scott's a werewolf, so are those other friends of yours and the twins... why didn't you tell me about the twins?" This caught Stiles' attention and he was wide awake sat bolt upright a jolt of panic running through him.

 

 

"Dad how do you..." before Stiles could ask his father cut him off.

 

 

"The new police officer I'm training is a rouge hunter he's coming for the twins, were trapped in here and my phone about to die you need to move now!" The phone vibrated as several shots rang through the air before the line went dead. Without hesitation Stiles called Allison while grabbing three backpacks and filling the first with his clothes he then shook awake Jenny and told her to pack.

 

 

"Yes Allison I'm sure, you mean your Dad was down there how good is this guy if he caught your Dad by surprise?" Stiles all but screeched at the hunter who was running around her house booting up the towns safety system alerting Lydia of danger as she was the lifeline of the complicated computer. Stiles shook Benny awake and tried to figure out how to box up all his spell stuff that he might need.

 

 

"I'll do my clothes get Jenny to do that spell." Benny yelled shoving things in a bag and ran to the kitchen to grab the spell book he'd been studying. Something moved and caught his eye. There just outside the porch doors was a man covered in blood holding what looked like an army knife, Benny froze unable to think as panic set in the man reached for the porch door to slide it open as Stiles reached the bottom step with Jenny in tow.

 

 

"RUN." He screamed as the man raised a shot gun and stepped through the doors, the twins did as Stiles told them and ran, bursting through the front door.


End file.
